


Under the Never Sky by Veronica Rossi Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: Under the Never Sky Series - Veronica Rossi
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Post-Apocalypse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist inspired by the Under the Never Sky series by Veronica Rossi. Listen to this playlist on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/under-the-never-sky-by-veronica-rossi-playlist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Never Sky by Veronica Rossi Playlist

01\. Atlas by Coldplay

02\. Hold Me Now (Recalibrated) by Red

03\. Cosmic Love by Florence + the Machine

04\. Dead In The Water by Ellie Goulding

05\. Stand by Me by Ben E. King

06\. Fallen by Imagine Dragons

07\. You're Mine by Lea Michele

08\. Roar by Katy Perry

09\. New Divide by Linkin Park

10\. Far Away by Nickelback

11.Half Love (Inspired by Under the Never Sky by Veronica Rossi) by Jenna Clare


End file.
